


Universos en granos de arena

by Alphecca



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon Related, Choices, Drabble, F/M, Family, Feels, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Love, Random & Short, Self-Indulgent, Time Skips, Wordcount: 100-150
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca
Summary: Ocho drabbles.





	Universos en granos de arena

**Author's Note:**

> Son todos drabbles cortos sin orden ni relación entre sí, pero quería escribir algo por el día de la mujer ❤.
> 
> ****

**I.**

A Kono le quitaron el océano, pero no la pasión que la enlazaba a las olas.

Los atardeceres a la orilla del agua evocaban la misma fuerza que antaño, una emoción que la sacudía hasta la médula y le llenaba los ojos.«Naciste para moverte por el agua» solía decirle Ian mientras entrenaban y en su orgullosa mirada lo veía todo claro. Él le enseñó que el surf es el sol y el aire. Que es como la vida, un equilibrio frágil. Y fue su mamá la que le enseñó la magia del agua en la más temprana infancia, la que le mostró el color de los sueños y le susurró los secretos de las profundidades.

Kono todavía se recuerda encima de las olas. Se imagina. Se recrea.

«Una rodilla rota no me puede detener», se dice en el filo de la costa, «el fénix usa sus cenizas para resurgir».

 

 

 

 **II**.

Malia se seca las lágrimas. Oncología es más que una especialización, es una rama que toca fibras sensibles, que enseña la más luminosa fuerza y el más oscuro miedo. «No debes dejar que tus emociones te nublen el juicio», decía su mentor. En ese trabajo existían los inevitables. Te encontrabas con los momentos más dolorosos y las alegrías más íntimas. Malia seca lágrimas ajenas y sostiene manos, abraza y sonríe cuando algo bueno aparece en el horizonte como sol desplegado.

—Eres muy fuerte —dijo Chin una noche, mucho antes que la sombra le arrugase la sonrisa—. Siempre lo has sido.

 

 

  

 **III**.

—¿Eres feliz en esta vida, Cath?

Catherine sabe que no puede ser la persona que Steve esperaba, la que Danny le había pedido una vez, pero una parte de ella a veces desea el poder serlo. El matrimonio y la casa en la playa no eran para ella, no eran lo que deseaba, y le aterraba la idea de la rutina, de estancamiento que ofrecía el pensamiento. Había sido una añoranza, érase una vez.

Sin embargo...

—Sí, lo soy.

No sabe si es la vida que proyectaba al comienzo, cuando decidió aceptar la oferta de la CIA tras un tiempo de confusión, dolor y arena, pero es la vida que eligió para sí misma. Ni una vez decidió dar vuelta atrás al reloj, cambiar de destino y recorrer viejos caminos. 

Es la vida que se forjó, la que construyó y es la que le pertenece entera. Es lo que necesita.

 

 

  

 **IV**.

Perdió a su padre temprano, tan pronto que se tornó pensamiento nebuloso y radiante. Rachel lo extraña en su graduación, pero ella también le sonríe a su madre, que se alza orgullosa y le sonríe en reflejo. Están bien, aunque sean diferentes. Su madre ama las letras, las historias escondidas entre los libros y las pasiones arrebatadoras. Rachel prefiere la seguridad de los números, la frialdad de las estadísticas, la solidez de las teorías.

—Felicitaciones, cariño —dice.

Sabe que Rachel quiere abrirse camino fuera de su tierra, y no entiende, pero no la desalienta.

Ven el mundo de distinta manera.

 

 

**V.**

Lo primero que ve Grace en la reunión es a su círculo de compañeros con risas resonantes y sonríe en el calor del ambiente. Llegó tarde a la fiesta, el auto que le regaló Stan todavía se siente poco familiar y todavía no encuentra las palabras para contárselo a Danno o al tío Steve. Ocasionalmente la tratan como una niña.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —pregunta.

Las fotos que la saludan desde el móvil no son graciosas. Ve a la niña nueva en una esquina, escondida de las burlas y la humillación.

Le hierve la sangre.

Un impulso, quizá por las enseñanzas de su padre, quizá por que su tío le enseñó que las personas a veces necesitan a alguien que las defienda, hace que vuelque toda la lata de cerveza en el celular con triunfal satisfacción.

Camina hacia la esquina olvidada y extiende su mano. Salen juntas de la casa.

 

 

**VI.**

Lori aún siente una punzada de dolor en las imágenes que se pintaron de gris por el amargo final de una historia. Había pensado, por un brillante tiempo, que su final estaba escrito. Quizá no se marcó en su alma como el amor fulminante, pero se deslizó con suavidad hasta llegar a lo más hondo. Pero él la había dejado por una compañera de trabajo, a pocos días de su boda, y Lori se quedó con un vestido blanco y el corazón roto.

Lori lloró, pero se negó a dejar que eso la marcara. Se levantó y miró hacia adelante.

 

 

 

**VII.**

Mary Ann se ríe al ver a Joan dando vueltas, correteando detrás de Eddie en la playa, y riendo a viva voz. Si mira hacia atrás, hacia el comienzo, se asombra. Era pequeña cuando la encontró, pequeñas sus manos y sus pies. Era pequeña y necesitaba amor y Mary estaba perdida y sola.

Y ha sido un desafío. Ha sido un desafío con la falta de su tía Deb, ha sido un desafío por las dudas sembradas por su madre y por su historia. Y ha sido una maravilla el encontrarse con un lado que ella no conocía de sí misma.

—¡Mira, mami! —grita Joan y corre a su encuentro con el deleite infantil. Sus brazos se agitan y Mary se ríe con anticipo. A Joan le gusta coleccionar caracolas y seguramente le trae una para su colección.

Mary Ann, para su propia sorpresa, está en paz con sus decisiones.

 

 

 

**VIII.**

Tani inhala profundamente, resistiendo el impulso de rozar la cola de sirena con sus dedos. El aire le da caricias saladas en la piel y en el pelo. El océano solía aterrarla, llenarla de malos sueños, y fueron las palabras de su padre, sus historias de sirenas, las que la invitaron a las aguas y a la fantasía. Es un fragmento de su pasado traído al presente por el regalo de Junior y el corazón se hincha y los ojos se inundan.

Se arroja al agua con la ilusión de antaño y se ríe entre las olas, jocosa y feliz.


End file.
